pd te amo
by WildGirl'sLife
Summary: situado en luna nueva. Bella le escribe una carta a Edward despidiendose de el...


**Bueno los personajes son de Sephenie Meyer, pero la idea me surgio después de ver la peli, la verdad es que me encanto, y cuando escuche la cancion de p.d. te amo de Ana Victoria, no me pude contener. Ojala que la disfruten… :)**

Me concentre en no dejar caer las lagrimas, trataba de ser fuerte por Charlie y Jake, pero por dentro el agujero en mi pecho seguía abierto y no había nadie que lo pudiera cerrar. Estuve pensando en lo que vi el otro día con Jake, el "salto de acantilado", y no podía contenerme, tenía que ver a Edward otra vez, y aunque me doliera también tenía que despedirme de él, de alguna forma.

Decidí hacerle una carta, para mi era la mejor opción ya que no lo volvería a ver, ya que, si practico el salto de acantilado, es para acabar con esta maldita _"vida"_ que me atormenta.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablarle de lo que sentía… pero la pregunta era…¿como?

Aun recordaba los días después de mi cumpleaños número 18, estaba tan distante, que podía presentir que algo iba a ocurrir, que algo no estaba bien.

Empecé a escribir, con mi mano un poco temblorosa:

_Edward:_

_No se como__ no se como explicarte lo que fue para mi conocerte, pasar todos esos momentos juntos… quisiera poder explicarte lo que siento en este momento pero, la verdad es que no sé como!_

_Bueno… te escribo esto, para que te des cuenta de que sin ti, no soy absolutamente nada, debo decir que siempre sabía que yo no era suficiente para estar contigo, tu merecías a alguien hermoso como tu._

_Aun recuerdo aquel día en el prado, "nuestro" prado… cuando el sol me mostró tu verdadero tú, y me demostraste que "realmente te importaba", ahora no puedo creer lo ingenua que fui al creerte a ti, a un… vampiro._

_Y aunque intento escribir todo lo que deseo, no puedo. Hablar de amor, jamás me atreví y fui demasiado cobarde. No pude encontrar la manera de ser mejor para ti, aunque la única forma hubiera sido que me transformaras… pero tu no querías eso. Tú no me querías._

_Han pasado tantos días sin saber de ti, y en todos estos días me e ido consumiendo. Entonces espero que entiendas porque hago lo que hago, porque ya no soporto más días sin ti, sin todo lo que yo amaba y todo lo que deseaba más que a mi –ahora- horrible "vida"._

_Espero que seas realmente feliz con tus "distracciones" y más que nada, que lo que are no te duela, cuida de tu familia, y de la persona que ocupe tu corazón…_

_Encontré mis cosas ¿sabes?. Debajo de una tabla en mi cuarto. Bueno si lees esta carta es que ya lo sabes. Que tonta me vuelvo, debe ser porque no pienso desde que me dejaste._

_Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decirte, espero que seas realmente feliz y que lo que estoy apunto de hacer no te afecte. No es tu culpa, en realidad es mía, por intentar ser algo que no soy._

_Lamento haber sido tan tonta pero cuando te conocí… algo me llamo a ti y me enamore…_

_Es todo, por favor, sigue con tu vida y se feliz._

_Atte.- Isabella Marie Swan._

_P.D. Te amo._

En este punto estaba apunto de llorar, pero aun así, logre guardar la carta bajo la tabla de mi habitación –la misma donde Edward había guardado mis recuerdos- y conduje hasta La Push, no sabía como hacerlo, ni de donde sacar el valor, porque, el saber que esto… lastimaría a Charlie, e incluso a Jake, me lastimaba en lo más hondo, pero no tenía intenciones de no hacerlo.

Había una tormenta "perfecto ahora todo será más fácil" dije mientras estacionaba mi viejo monovolumen a un lado del acantilado.

Me fui acercando poco a poco al borde del acantilado… y cuando me encontraba en la orilla… salté.

La caída fue rápida, el agua estaba helada y muy alterada, pero eso era lo mejor para cumplir mi cometido, poco a poco sentía como se iba entumeciendo mi cuerpo y casi no podía ni moverme, en ese momento solo se me vino una idea a la mente:

"Te amo Edward Cullen" fue lo ultimo que pude pronunciar antes de sumirme en la oscuridad. Bueno al menos Edward sabía que yo lo amaba, y nadie iba a poder cambiar eso… no ahora.

**Ok, ok, se que estan pensando, "que chavita más loca, anda escribiendo una historia que solo tiene el epilogo, y ya anda con otra cosa. La verdad es que mi inspiración anda media muerta y algo alucinada, y pues su suplente ideo esto, espero que les guste… los amo.**

**Plz dejen rr, ellos me alegran el día.**

**Vampiriita-lOqa.**


End file.
